


Times Like These

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-14
Updated: 2004-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian watches Justin, or rather Justin's back....





	Times Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian trailed nails down smooth, pale skin; glistening with half-dried sweat. Above everything else, including his perfect bubble butt, Brian worshipped Justin's back. The steady rise and fall lured Brian closer. Leaning over, he gently placed soft kisses on the beautiful, unblemished skin. 

Sighing contently, he allowed his head to fall onto Justin's shoulder. He burrowed into the younger man's neck, inhaling the sweet-spicy scent of post-cognal Justin. An ear dangled in his line of vision, tempting him. Grinning devilishly, he nipped at it. He was rewarded with a light moan, followed by a sniffle, and then the turning of the golden head to rub the harassed area. 

A soft smile found its way onto his lips. Heaving himself up, he, once again, brushed his fingers over the skin. Slowly, he traced a small heart. Times like these, in the dark before the dawn, Justin sleeping peacefully beside him, he could, for a short while, stop fooling himself, and admit that he did indeed...

"Bri...," a sleep-induced tone itterupted his train of thought, 

Beat, "Yeah...?"

"Mmm...cold."

Wordlessly, Brian reluctantly pulled the blankets, currently entangled about thier legs, to cover up that perfect back. Snuggling into the warm cacoon, Justin rolled over.

He nudged Brain with his nose, and murmured, "Love you." 

Brian bent his head, lips hovering over Justin's.   
Going all the way down, their lips touched for a moment, before Brain gathered up his favorite pillow. The steady thump thump made his eyes heavy, and he let sleep envelop him.


End file.
